Panty Thief Omake
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Being a youkai hunter, Reimu Hakurei had seen a lot of strange things in her lifetime. But nothing could prepare her for what she would see today.
1. Omake 1

Panty Thief Omake

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: I do not own _Touhou Project_ or any of its characters. Damn, this is fun, though…

"Marisa? Marisa?" _"She wouldn't go out and not even bother to lock up her house…would she? Heh, maybe I should steal from_ her_ for once,"_ Reimu Hakurei thought to herself. "Marisa, if you're here, we've got a client!" _"Hm…maybe she's at Alice's house. She certainly does seem to go there an awful lot…"_ She grinned, thinking about her friend's apparent one-sided crush. She had teased the witch about this on occasion, utterly failing to faze her. _"She's certainly confident, though…" _Alice's front door was also open. "Alice? Is…" She trailed off, hearing something in another room. "Uh…"

She was _not_ prepared for what she would see when she poked her head into the room that the noises were coming from. Marisa was lying on the floor, eyes closed, moaning in delight. Alice was on top of her, pinning her down and almost _nonchalantly _rubbing up against the human witch. The doll youkai's back was to the door, so she didn't notice Reimu's entrance, either. After staring in disbelief for about half a minute, the miko quietly backed out of the room and closed the door. "Um…maybe I'll just wait for Marisa back at her place…yeah…"


	2. Omake 2

Panty Thief Omake

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, I don't own it now.

"Ah, Marisa, you're back."

Marisa almost dropped the drawer she was carrying. "Reimu? What are you doing at my shop? Wait, did I leave the door unlocked?"

Reimu nodded. "I was looking for you earlier. I thought it was, uh, probably best to just wait for you here." She noticed the drawer. "Oh, yes, I had thought that dresser looked incomplete…"

"Erm, yes…uh…you didn't, by any chance, _find_ me…did you?"

"…You looked busy. I thought it best not to disturb you."

"I guess you know about my new home, then…"

"New home? You mean you don't _live_ here anymore?"

"No, I live there now… Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"What, that Alice and I were together?"

"No, that you'd say the word 'sorry' without it being preceded by‎ 'you'll be'."

Marisa made a face. "So, what's up?"

"Ah, yes, it seems we've got a job."

"Oh. Well, there go my plans for the evening. Hold on, I'll just tell Alice that I'm going to have to reschedule…hopefully she won't be too disappointed…"

Reimu looked at her with a mixture of confusion and revulsion. "You've…got more plans for tonight? After what you were up to this morning?"

"We were experimenting. She overestimated me, so I don't think…wait, I'm not discussing my sex life with you!" She flew off angrily.

"_Sex life…I didn't even realize they were a couple, and they've already gone that far?"_


	3. Omake 3

Panty Thief Omake

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own _Touhou_. Really wishing I owned these characters, though.

"Sorry to interrupt you while you're working, Alice, but I've got some bad news. Looks like I might have to cancel our date for tonight."

Alice's irritation at the interruption quickly turned to disappointment. "Oh…what's the problem?"

"Well, when I went back to my shop to return the drawer, Reimu was waiting there. Apparently we've got a job."

"Hmph. Well, then, I guess we'll have to quickly take care of things _now_."

"Aw, you know I'd love to. But I said I wouldn't be gone long. I've already kept her waiting long enough. See, apparently she, er, walked in on us at some point. And as much as I loved your back massage, it wasn't enough to make me close my eyes, so…I would have noticed if she walked in on us while we were in the bedroom. So it was definitely while we were in here."

"…You didn't think to lock the door before coming on to me like that?!"

"I was practically _out_ the door, remember? Our little misunderstanding?"

"…Oh yeah…"

"Yeah…so I know I must seem like a total hypocrite bailing out on you for work when I guilted you into putting me ahead of _your_ work, but…"

"But you can't exactly flake out on Reimu, either. I respect that. You're showing responsibility. Back when we first met, you probably would have just done whatever you wanted, regardless of what it would mean for other people."

"So then I can go?"

"…You know, what I'm working on here isn't _that_ important. It'll probably go quicker with three people working at it instead of two."

"…Aw, you're so sweet. But you have to behave yourself…I think we already squicked out poor Reimu."

"I can make no promises," Alice grinned.

"Spoken like a true youkai," Marisa replied, giving her a quick kiss. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

CCX: No, I really don't have any idea what this job will be all about. This is probably it for this omake.

…Actually, it will _definitely_ be all for this omake, since if I ever do elaborate, I would probably do so in a full-fledged fic instead.


End file.
